1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a faucet with a pull-out sprayer that is attached to a spray hose, wherein the faucet further has a housing with an end region to receive the sprayer and a feedthrough for passage of the sprayer hose through the housing. Faucets of this nature are used in the field of plumbing installations. In particular, such faucets are employed on sinks or wash basins.
2. Description of the Background Art
Thus, for example, a faucet with a pull-out spout is known from DE 10 2007 009 408 B4. The faucet known therefrom makes it possible to take a sprayer from the faucet as needed and pull it out of the faucet together with the hose. In this design, a guide tube in the bottom region of the faucet is provided with a guide element that serves to keep the hose at a predetermined distance from the lines coming together in the bottom region of the faucet.
However, with other conventional faucets it is noted that complete retraction of the hose and sprayer to a desired end position does not always take place.